Mistaken
by Bleeding Black Blades
Summary: I watched this Warden, calling her a fool for the things she did and how she acted. I thought she was not enough to fight the Blight. I thought she was not worthy for my respect. But, perhaps I was wrong. Implied Alistair/Tabris Romance


_**Mistaken  
Sten/Tabris**_

**I watched this Warden, calling her a fool for the things she did and how she acted.  
I thought she was not enough to fight the Blight. I thought she was not worthy for my respect. But, perhaps I was wrong. Alistair/Tabris implied.**

The first time I saw the Warden, this elf by the name of Kallian, I assumed she was another one of those people, like in the village, who would I hope I would amuse them. Instead, I found myself agreeing to help her fight a war that rages in this land, the blight.

To me, she did not seem like much. She was small, and looked fragile. I would easily break her with my bare hands. She looked deadly when she had weapons and her armor, but still fragile. She had a tone about her. She always smiled, always laughed and joked with her other Warden. And blushed, which I found odd.

She wanted to save everyone, or at least try. I did not understand why someone would want to save those who did not want to be saved. A fool she was, to think she could.

And that was the thing. She was always a fool. Skilled fighter, maybe, but a fool. She saved the mages from demons when it could have been safer and easier to kill them. She worked so hard to save a possessed boy who nearly died from trickery. She even allowed this elven assassin to join us, even after we nearly died from him. But the worst she had done was form a relationship with her fellow warden. I did not understand why she chose to form this bond with him. I did not understand why she let herself do such things when there were other tasks ahead. A leader would not lose themselves to such temptations.

But, somehow, I found myself beginning to respect her. When I judged her on a situation, she stated what was reasonable, what was right, and what made sense. She kept all the companions we gathered together, and found ways in which we all began to like her and respect her. Even I found myself talking with her about how I came to Ferelden on my mission, how my team and I were attacked, how a family found me, and how I attacked them because of the loss of my sword. I didn't know it then what she had planned.

It wasn't long after that, that we found ourselves back at Lake Calenhad. I was confused, since we already had assistance from the mages. When she asked a man there a question I realized what was happening. She was looking for my sword. I was doubtful, but impressed that she was attempting.

We later traveled to the Frostback Mountains where a merchant told us the blade was in Redcliff. We did not go there right away, but instead spent some weeks gaining aid from the dwarves. I began to become impatient. I wanted my blade. But over time there I forgot about finding it. Then, we finally arrived at Redcliff I remembered it and she had found it in the hands of the dwarf, Dwyn, and paid him her own gold for it.

Holding it in my hands once again was like a dream. Asala was back and I felt a sense of completion. I looked to Kallian after some time of just staring at it, believing I had it again. And for the first time in… well, just the first time in all, I smiled.

And then the battle of the arch-demon came. She had gathered all the allies she could, settled a long debate and stopped a civil war. The citizens and the queen evacuated the city, and we went into battle. She suffered wounds in the beginning, we all did, but she stayed vigilant. The the elder Warden told her to choose who would go to Fort Drakon with her, she chose me, Alistair, and the mage, Wynne.

And in the final confrontation of the massive dragon, she fought with all her might, showing no fear. When it fell I assumed it was over. But then, I saw her arguing with Alistair and I didn't know why. I saw his face etched with pain and he leaned close and kissed her. When the finally parted I saw her swing at him and, in his daze, she took off running, snatching a blade from a corpse and charged at the dragon.

She slid under its neck, slicing through it with the sword. Its head fell and she stood above it. Alistair came out of his daze and yelled in agony as she lifted the blade and struck it, causing a light to shoot out from it. The light was blinding and then there was an explosion. When I became aware of what was going on, Alistair was with her, sobbing and her body was limp.

It was then I realized, she was dead.

It took time, but in that time I knew her I began to realized what a great warrior she was. Even one to be respected among the Qunari.

I had been wrong, before.

I was the fool to judge a character as her.


End file.
